Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection
- | Pages = 20 | Editor = Ben Robinson, Marcus Riley, and Mark Wright | image2 = Star Trek The Official Starship Collection promo.jpg | imagecap2 = }} Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection is a British partwork magazine that is published by Eaglemoss Collections under its Hero Collector imprint. Authorized and licensed by CBS Consumer Products, it is available in a number of countries worldwide. Each fortnightly issue includes a hand-painted and scaled replica of a starship from the Star Trek universe. Notably, an unparalleled variety of ship designs have been produced as miniatures for this line, many for the first time, beyond the scope of all other mass-production manufacturers. Ben Robinson, the project's manager, utilizes original CGI studio models for reference whenever they are available.Ben Robinson has previously used live-action production CGI studio models to create illustrations for other licensed Star Trek print publications, in the process becoming, at least where the Star Trek franchise was concerned, a pioneer by doing so. He commissioned Rob Bonchune (and others) to render these models for use in the Star Trek Fact Files and its US magazine derivative. Robinson served as project manager, editor and writer of many issues of those publications (incidentally published by one of Eaglemoss Collections' two original constituent parts, GE Fabbri), foreshadowing his similar role at the Official Starships Collection. Regarding the availability of production-used digital models, Robinson has stated, "There is an excellent archive of ships from ''Voyager and Enterprise. Less so with the other shows." To alleviate this shortage of models, Robinson solicited the input of former Digital Muse Effects Supervisor David Lombardi, who turned out to still have a partial database of digital models that Digital Muse had specifically constructed for ''Deep Space Nine. Years earlier, Lombardi had constructed a digital model of the Enterprise-E as Digital Muse's solicitation model for possible use in , and it was his model that was used for the orthographic views in issues 21 and XL3 of the Collection, alongside the beauty views of the later version created by Digital Domain. (See: ''Sovereign''-class model) A Star Trek Fact Files veteran, reference book author, and custodian of his own Star Trek production art archive, Robinson oversees the preparation of the magazines and the selection, commissioning, and decoration of the starship miniatures. He is a co-author and editor of the magazine content, alongside Marcus Riley, another former member of the Fact Files team, and Mark Wright. For starship designs without available digital 3D models (or when production-used models are deemed unsuitable for practical use), designers including Rob Bonchune, Dan Curry, Doug Drexler, Pierre Drolet, John Eaves, Sean Hargreaves, Alex Jaeger, Greg Jein, "Mojo" Lebowitz, Michael Okuda, Andrew Probert, Mark Rademaker, Rick Sternbach, Sean Tourangeau, and "Meni" Tsirbas have built or assisted in the construction of new ones, or have provided background material about their designs. Many models are modified and retexturized for printing or have been entirely recreated by independent contractors including Fabio Passaro's CG models that Fabio Passaro's Meshweaver Productions has provided for the Collection, as identified online, include issues 12 (not a new build, but a re-rendered version of the Digital Muse model), 14, 20, 47, 54, 56, 61, 64, 73, 75, 79, 80, 85, 86, 91, 92, 93, 95, 96, 100, 104, 105, 108, 110, 114, 116, 118, 120, 122, 126, 127, 138, 143, 159, 161, M1, SP3, SP4, SP5, SP7, SP9, SP11, Bonus issues 05, 07, and 11, and Shuttle issues 05, 13, 14, 15 and 16. .Praised by Lebowitz for their high level of detail, Ed Giddings' pre-existing Centaur and Excelsior models, constructed for the canceled 2000 Unseen Frontier reference book project, were deemed as quite suitable for use in the Official Starships Collection, as was his 2010 spin-off build of the refitted Excelsior-class which he had built for Bonchune's USS Enterprise Owners' Workshop Manual reference book. New or replacement CG models that Ed Giddings' Cgreactor has provided for the Collection, as identified online, include issues , , , , , 59, 90, , 103, 123, , and Bonus issue 08. {el|/www.cgreactor.com/g-p2ent.html}} The 3D starship models are converted into tooling masters at the Holinail Group, Eaglemoss' manufacturing partner in Dongguan, China, and 2D renders are often used for the publication's illustrations by its editors in the UK. Reference photographs of studio models, production stills, concept art, and newly-created orthographic views are also used extensively. Printed in Italy, each accompanying twenty-page magazine (measuring 220 × 285 mm) features comprehensive articles about the design, filming and on-screen appearances of the original studio model(s). New interviews were conducted with a number of Star Trek cast members and production staff for the publication. Detailed "in-universe" information about the vessel's history, crew, weapons, and technology is also included. An online version of each issue is made available to subscribers. Bonus, Special and XL Editions, Shuttlecraft sets, resin dedication plaques, magazine binders, and hardcover reference books are available, separate from the fortnightly releases. Gift premiums were also provided to subscribers. Issues are available by subscription, at the company's webshops, and through retailers, where available. Most products are also retailed by newsagents and booksellers, and by comics, collectibles and gaming shops affiliated with Diamond Comic Distributors. Anovos, , ThinkGeek/GameStop, and other retailers also market a number of releases from this partwork and its ''Discovery'' spin-off. Standard Edition issues (UK) Standard Edition models commonly measure between four and six inches long and are released fortnightly. Confirmed upcoming Standard Edition issues Bonus Edition issues Bonus Edition issues commonly feature registry variants and "extended canon" starship models, incorporating concept designs, model ships, ships seen only on background displays, and designs originating from comics, novels, video games (Star Trek Online), and ''Ships of the Line'' calendars. The models are in the Standard Edition size range (about four to six inches long) and frequently debut at Eaglemoss' Hero Collector convention booths. Some Bonus Edition models feature Terran Empire paint schemes as seen in the mirror universe, and the first of these incorporates unique sculpted parts not found on the original model. The USS Yorktown release, a convention exclusive, did not include a magazine. Confirmed upcoming Bonus Edition issues Special Edition issues with a DS9 model]] Eaglemoss received licensing to release starships from Star Trek s alternate reality (officially known as the Kelvin Timeline since 2016) as Special Editions, alongside unique starships and space stations from Star Trek s prime reality. Made of the same materials as the Standard Editions, most Special Edition models are about six to eight inches long, and subscribers receive a small discount if purchasing them when they debut. The seventeenth release featured battery-powered internal lighting. Commencing in 2018, a number of these releases began to be retailed by Anovos as the "Star Trek Collectible Scale Starships" line. ThinkGeek/GameStop also began to promote and distribute them in early 2019. Confirmed upcoming Special Edition issues XL Edition issues A number of "significant" starships from the Star Trek universe have also been produced in a larger size than the Standard, Bonus and Special Editions. Released as XL Editions, these models generally measure between eight-and-a-half and twelve inches long. The company has plans for twenty-two XL issues, as of August 2019. Following the successful roll-out of the first three of these "Oversized" (or "Large Scale") issues to subscribers and retail, this sub-line was also marketed as the "Star Trek Starships XL Edition" and was launched as a separate subscription partwork on Eaglemoss' US website. Commencing in 2018, a number of these releases began to be retailed by Anovos as the "Star Trek Collectible XL Edition Starships" line. They are also retailed by ThinkGeek/GameStop and . Confirmed upcoming XL issue Shuttlecraft issues Shuttlecraft models are smaller than the other releases and are made of metallic resin. Each includes a small standardized stand, and is individually packaged within a four-pack box. Presently, shuttle issues are available only in four-packs in all markets. In January 2015, shuttle issues were previewed to subscribers in Germany. By adding the "Premium" subscription option (for a small monthly fee), subscribers received a new shuttle every twenty issues. The first shuttle reached these subscribers in November 2015. Ships may be offered as individual issues later and alternate deco (or registry) variants may be manufactured in the future, if further production runs occur. An eight-page booklet (measuring 150 × 210 mm) that exclusively contains "in-universe" information accompanies each model. It features master systems display illustrations (okudagrams) newly created for each issue by Mike Okuda. These schematics are also printed onto translucent plastic sheets (measuring 120 × 80 mm) which can be mounted on (included) plastic clip stands. Rick Sternbach and Tim Earls designed the sheets for the third shuttlecraft four-pack, while Doug Drexler was enlisted to design them for the fifth and sixth sets. In October 2018, the project manager indicated that the company hopes to manufacture at least twelve more shuttlecraft issues (in three sets), encompassing Federation and non-Federation shuttles, probes, and other small spacecraft. Since then, two sets have been released to retail. Repacks Starship sets Each set includes a fifty-page booklet (measuring 168 × 216 mm) which contains content covering all of the starships in the set, compiled from the previously released individual magazines as detailed above. The booklet for both versions of the third set has sixty-five pages to accommodate the content for the fourth ship. All models are identical to their earlier releases (as Standard or Bonus Editions) and are packaged individually within the outer box. ''Best of the Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection'' Debuting exclusively in North America in February 2018, Eaglemoss re-released twelve of its most popular Standard Edition issues in new windowbox packaging with attached J-hooks, enabling the boxes to be hung on pegs at retailers. The models within were identical to their earlier releases. Scaled to fit into the box beneath the model, a downsized twenty-page booklet accompanied each starship and its stand. Each "collector's guide" (measuring 144 × 182 mm) had the same content as the original full-sized magazine (as detailed above) but the issue number was not printed on the cover. This packaging style was later used for the cloaked USS Defiant con exclusive and some releases in parts of Latin America. File:Star Trek Official Starships Collection USS Enterprise-D repack 1.jpg|(1) File:Star Trek Official Starships Collection Klingon Bird-of-Prey repack 2.jpg|(2) Klingon Bird-of-Prey File:Star Trek Official Starships Collection Enterprise NX-01 repack 3.jpg|(3) File:Star Trek Official Starships Collection Romulan Warbird repack 4.jpg|(4) Romulan Warbird File:Star Trek Official Starships Collection USS Voyager repack 5.jpg|(5) File:Star Trek Official Starships Collection K't'inga Class Battle Cruiser repack 6.jpg|(6) ''K't'inga''-Class Battlecruiser File:Star Trek Official Starships Collection USS Defiant repack 7.jpg|(7) File:Star Trek Official Starships Collection USS Enterprise-E repack 8.jpg|(8) File:Star Trek Official Starships Collection USS Enterprise-B repack 9.jpg|(9) File:Star Trek Official Starships Collection USS Enterprise-C repack 10.jpg|(10) File:Star Trek Official Starships Collection USS Enterprise repack 11.jpg|(11) File:Star Trek Official Starships Collection USS Enterprise-A repack 12.jpg|(12) ''Star Trek: Discovery The Official Starships Collection'' Featuring starships from the series, Eaglemoss' Hero Collector brand launched the Star Trek: Discovery The Official Starships Collection magazine partwork, a monthly spin-off publication, in January 2018. The starship models measure from about seventeen to twenty-five centimeters in length, comparable to some of the Special Editions from this collection. A larger Special Edition starship model, similar in size to an XL Edition release from this partwork, has also been released in this series, and more are planned. In late December 2018, an XL Edition model of the USS Enterprise (as it appeared in Discovery) was released as part of the original Starships Collection, as is detailed above. A smaller (215 mm) version of the model was released as a standard issue in the DIS partwork in March 2019. Ben Robinson, the line's project manager, indicated in June 2019 that the company will manufacture starships from [[DIS Season 3|season 3 of Discovery]]. In September 2019, he added, "I can tell you, every single ship that's appeared on ''Discovery is on the list''", in reference to future plans for the line. ''Star Trek: The Next Generation Build The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D'' In February 2019, the company launched the Star Trek: The Next Generation Build The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D, a new partwork featuring a seventy centimeter-long model of the USS Enterprise 1701-D. Made from diecast metal and ABS and incorporating an electronic lighting kit, the model is constructed from individual issues that are released weekly. At present, the line is suspended in the UK after a limited retail release of two test issues and the company's decision to retool the model. US subscriptions launched in March 2019. Gift premiums Gift premiums (known here as "loyalty gifts") are sent to subscribers and include a binder for holding the magazines, a cast-resin USS Enterprise-D dedication plaque, a three-nacelled Future USS Enterprise-D model, and a battery-powered, LED-illuminated PVC Borg Cube. An enamel starship pin was added as a gift in June 2018 but it was superseded by a pair of steel bookends in September 2018. In Japan, early subscribers received a smaller LED-illuminated PVC Borg Cube after De Agostini, the magazine's local publisher, "declined" to release the UK version of the Borg Cube and manufactured their own. De Agostini also released a key ring as a gift, in lieu of the UK's free magazine binder. Although they were initially advertised as subscriber "exclusives", the UK version of the Borg cube, the Enterprise-D plaque and the Future Enterprise-D model were later retailed to the general public through Eaglemoss' UK and US webshops. Distribution issues have resulted in some subscribers receiving their gift premiums months later than the scheduled intervals indicated on the magazine's subscription sites. Nonetheless, the magazine's Terms and Conditions state that the company has the right to modify this schedule (and the gifts) unilaterally. For American and Canadian subscriptions, the gift premiums are scheduled for much later subscriber milestones than is the case with all other territories. to stern, where applicable |† Japan exclusive}} Starship dedication plaques Painted scaled metallic resin starship dedication plaques that were designed for the collection by Michael Okuda are made available through the webshops and retail outlets. The first release was distributed to subscribers earlier, as a gift premium. Commencing in September 2018, US subscribers who opt for a "Platinum" subscription will receive a plaque every ten issues, for an additional ongoing fee. In late 2018, the company indicated that a "few more" dedication plaques were being planned. Reference books Designing Starships series In , Eaglemoss premiered the first volume of the Star Trek: Designing Starships series, a line of hardcover reference books that are primarily comprised of starship design articles compiled from the Collection s individual magazines, alongside some new artwork and content. A second 160-page volume was published in and a third volume, consisting of material culled exclusively from the alternate reality now known as the Kelvin Timeline, was released in . A mass-market edition of the first volume, subtitled The Enterprises and Beyond, was published by Penguin Random House in . The second mass-market volume, subtitled The USS Voyager and Beyond, was republished in , and the third was re-released in . The fourth mass-market volume featured starships from and debuted at retail in . Another volume featuring starships from was under consideration for release in 2019 but was not produced. *''Star Trek: Designing Starships Volume One'' *''Star Trek: Designing Starships Volume Two'' *''Star Trek: Designing Starships The Kelvin Timeline'' *''Star Trek: Discovery Designing Starships'' Shipyards series Star Trek: Shipyards, subtitled The Encyclopedia of Star Trek Ships, is a mass-market hardcover reference book series that presents an in-universe chronological history of canon starships, and is published by Penguin Random House. Volumes are principally comprised of starship profile articles produced for the two Starships Collection partworks, combined with new artwork, charts and articles. The series was characterized by Ben Robinson as an effort to create "an equivalent of for Star Trek". The first book premiered on and one edition included a model of the from (Standard Edition) issue 50 of the Starships Collection. trekcorebeta-20}} The second volume was published on , trekcorebeta-20}} the third on , and the fourth is scheduled for release on . 28455}} 9781858755762}} Starships from the alternate reality (Kelvin Timeline) and TAS are not covered in this series, and ships seen only on displays will not be incorporated. A future volume will explore starships from the Delta Quadrant. A "limited edition" Star Trek: Shipyards - Starfleet & the Federation Box Set with a specially-designed slipcase and a fold-out (35 × 25-inch) starship size chart poster will include the first, second and fourth volumes, and is slated for release in November 2019. *''Star Trek: Shipyards - Starfleet Ships 2151-2293'' *''Star Trek: Shipyards - Starfleet Ships 2294 to the Future'' *''Star Trek: Shipyards - The Klingon Fleet'' *''Star Trek: Shipyards - Federation Members'' Illustrated Handbook series The first volume of the mass-market hardcover Illustrated Handbook reference series comprehensively explores the starship and its history, technology, and crew, incorporating updated content from the Star Trek Fact Files. RT016}} The Special Edition includes a starship model from the first (Standard Edition) issue of the Starships Collection, and both editions were published by Penguin Random House on . 15333162}} The second volume features the and , as they were seen in The Original Series, Discovery, and feature films. A model of the (from Standard Edition issue 72) is included with the book in the Special Edition, and both debuted in . A third volume will focus on the starship, and a model of the ship (from Standard Edition issue 6) will be included as part of a Special Edition. Both editions are slated for publication in . as_li_ss_tl?ie UTF8&linkCode ll1&tag 8ofsguitothet-20&linkId 0c26561634edf7832568583a1c4b2ebb&language en_US}} *''Star Trek: The Next Generation: The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D Illustrated Handbook'' *''Star Trek: The USS Enterprise NCC-1701 & 1701-A Illustrated Handbook'' *''Star Trek: The USS Voyager NCC-74656 Illustrated Handbook'' Comic book A limited edition of 1,000 copies of IDW's ''Star Trek: Year Five'' Issue 6 comic book featured photography and artwork of the XL Edition of the model by Nils Walter Khan on its cover. The comic book was retailed exclusively from Eaglemoss/Hero Collector's booth in , where writer Jody Houser and artist Nils Walter Khan autographed the covers for convention attendees. IwAR39PfclU3rS6KnMk-uPo8KQS2G1t4HGQPKoC994DrJCY5VBNWwZBrPgmFE}} Eaglemoss/Hero Collector also retails the Star Trek Graphic Novel Collection partwork, which encompasses a number of IDW's Star Trek titles and a wide range of releases from other comic book publishers. Premium magazine binders Premium binders with "Federation" and "Alien" starship illustrations on their covers have been made available to supplement the standard binder design (as seen above). Originally released as a "limited edition" exclusive in December 2014, a binder featuring an embossed gold cover logo Illustrations of this limited edition binder originally showed an embossed silver logo on the cover. (left) was retailed for a brief period and not reprinted later. The "Federation" binder (center), another "limited edition" release, later became available from company webshops on an ongoing basis. Marketing UK test marketing The first five issues were test-marketed at retail in England's South West region beginning in May 2012, and the company's website began to solicit UK subscriptions. Due to unexpected heavy demand and the resulting production and distribution challenges, new subscriptions were suspended at the end of July 2012. Upon receipt of the first five issues, subscribers were advised that the magazine had been suspended and that confirmation of forthcoming issues from the publisher was pending. Gift premiums were not distributed to subscribers. This type of early "test release" is a common practice for partwork publishers, in order to gauge public interest. UK and Ireland marketing In September 2012, a Facebook page was established for the magazine and Eaglemoss subsequently announced that a full UK roll-out of the line was slated for February 2013. New subscriptions resumed on 17 September 2012 and the company confirmed that gift premiums and more issues were forthcoming. Residents of the Republic Of Ireland were added to the UK subscriber base in early 2013. At the very inception of the project, a production run of fifty issues was foreseen, but by the time the project was gearing up for its initial run, the company increased that number to seventy issues and it displayed a provisional list of them at the Destination Star Trek London convention in October 2012. Since this provisional list was first shown, a number of additional issues have been identified by the magazine's project manager through social media and interviews. On 9 January 2013, the company announced that the line would be indefinitely placed on hiatus until a new manufacturer was found, following the closure of their contracted production facility by Chinese authorities. Starship models produced with the toolings and paint masks from the closed factory subsequently appeared in large-volume online auctions from Hong Kong. The two USS Enterprise-D models were later dubbed "Shadyprise" variants by collectors, due to their somewhat shady origin. Notably, the early Klingon Bird-of-Prey, USS Enterprise-D and Future USS Enterprise-D models feature paintwork that differs markedly from the official releases. In early April 2013, Eaglemoss sent emails to subscribers stating that the magazine was back in production at a new factory and indicated that shipping would resume in August 2013. This re-launch date was confirmed on the line's newly redesigned website in May 2013 and the first issue was re-released on 21 August 2013. The Standard Edition-sized starship models are produced in "box scale", designed to fit within a standardized box size. The boxes for almost all of these starships (the Standard, Bonus and Shuttlecraft issues) measure 168 × 127 × 51 mm. Smaller (and taller) boxes (measuring 123 × 101 × 80 mm) were supplied for Standard issues 10, 58, 94, 96, 109, 127, and 146. A larger box (measuring 176 × 176 × 80 mm) was made for the Bajoran Solar-Sailor and another (measuring 164 × 138 × 86 mm) encompassed the Xindi-Insectoid Warship. The dimensions of the boxes for the Special and XL Edition starship models vary greatly. In all cases, the model can be easily removed from (and put back into) the box without damaging the packaging or model whatsoever. There are no holes made in the models for the stands. In the UK and Ireland, COMAG UK distributes subscriptions through the Royal Mail while DPD (UK) and the Royal Mail distributes webshop orders. Most products are also available through Diamond Comics-affiliated shops. Some later printings of the magazine may erroneously have alternate (or no) issue numbers printed on their covers. International marketing Following the successful roll-out of the magazine in the UK and Ireland, Eaglemoss launched the magazine in a number of other territories worldwide. English-language magazines distributed outside of the UK are identical to the UK releases. John Van Citters, the Vice President of CBS Consumer Products' Product Development division at the time, supervises the production of the magazine for the licensors and formally announced the expansion of the magazine to ninety regular issues at a panel on 2 August 2014 at the Official Star Trek Convention in Las Vegas. , Rick Sternbach, Judy Elkins, André Bormanis, and Doug Drexler visiting Hero Collector convention booths]]Further extensions were announced on 11 December 2015 (to 110), 4 September 2016 (to 130), 22 September 2017 (to 150), 25 December 2017 (to 160), and 3 August 2019 (to 180). A small number of models were manufactured with minor painting errors that were corrected during subsequent production runs. Issues affected include 1, 9, 15, 16, and shuttle issue 08. Aside from those countries where it had entered into joint ventures with established outside publishing partners (such as De Agostini in Japan), Eaglemoss has utilized Data Base Factory for its customer service, distribution, translation, and editorial services for the UK and non-English language areas. Data Base Factory is now a subsidiary of CCA International Inc.. The Collection was briefly seen in the 2018 "Star Trek" episode of the Netflix documentary series The Toys That Made Us, where it was characterized as an accurately reproduced product line from a latter-day company that is specifically aimed at adult collectors. It also opined that the line is not typical mass-market merchandise as it caters to a very specific niche in the collector market. International distribution by country Expand to view a list of countries and non-English-language magazine covers: Japan In Japan, the line is published and distributed by De Agostini and carries its imprint on the cover. The first six issues were retailed in 2012 in a test marketing run, similar to the UK's initial test release. De Agostini's subscriber website went live in April 2014 and the first issue was re-released on 20 May 2014. The Japanese-language magazine's outer packaging and running order differ from the UK version. Only the 160 Standard Edition issues are available to Japan directly from De Agostini but other releases are imported by outside vendors. US In May 2013, the company launched its US website and American subscribers began to receive issues in October 2013. The line was also made available for retail sale by US retailers affiliated with Diamond Comics Distributors, Inc. in October 2013. A US webshop was also launched. Newgistics, Inc. distributes subscriptions. Canada Simultaneously with the US release, the line was made available to Canadian retailers through Diamond Comics commencing in August 2013 and issues began to reach shops in October 2013. The subscription website went live on 25 January 2014 and regular issues began to reach subscribers in May 2014. Coforce Inc. took over distribution in 2017. Subscribers received up to issue 39 in February 2016 and encountered a year-long hiatus until distribution began again in February 2017 with the release of issues 40 and 41. Subscription distribution ceased again, later in the year, but resumed in March 2018. The US webshop became available to the residents of Canada in November 2018. Australia Early imported issues began to reach retailers in Australia beginning in December 2013. An Australian subscriber website went live in February 2014 and subscriptions and wide retail availability commenced on 31 March 2014. Some special editions and plaques have been offered to Australians by the distributor, Bissett Magazines Pty. Ltd.. 662}} In July 2018, Eaglemoss announced that Bissett had gone into administration but a new distributor resumed subscriptions and webshop services in September 2018. New Zealand Imported early issues began to reach some New Zealand retailers beginning in December 2013 and a New Zealand subscriber website went live in August 2014. Subscriptions, a webshop, and wide retail availability commenced in October 2014. Netlink Subscriptions, a division of Netlink Distribution Co. Ltd., distributes the line. Eight special editions are presently available to New Zealand. Germany After a five-issue test marketing run and website launch in early 2014, magazine subscriptions and a webshop were launched in Germany in January 2015. The German-language magazine's running order differed from the UK's until issue 28. It is distributed by Interabo GmbH. Austria Availability to Austria was included in Germany's online subscription and webshop launch. Luxembourg Availability to Luxembourg was included in Germany's online subscription and webshop launch. Switzerland Availability to Switzerland was included in Germany's online subscription and webshop launch. The Netherlands Dutch-language subscriptions for the residents of the Netherlands began in July 2015. No retail availability is planned but a webshop is available. France French-language subscriptions for the residents of France began in July 2015. No retail availability is planned but a webshop is available. Russia Subscriptions for the residents of Russia began in 2016. No retail availability is planned but a webshop is available. Belgium No retail availability is planned but access to both the German and UK webshops is available to the residents of Belgium. The rest of Europe In 2016, many more European countries gained access to the UK webshop, including Bulgaria, Croatia, Cyprus, the Czech Republic, Denmark, Estonia, Finland, Greece, Hungary, Italy, Latvia, Lithuania, Malta, Poland, Portugal, Romania, Slovakia, Slovenia, Spain, and Sweden. Residents of EU countries with existing webshops also have access to the UK webshop. Peru A truncated version of the series launched to Peru on 18 May and concluded on 19 July 2017. Ten Spanish-language regular issues were released in a unique running order and each magazine had ten pages. The series was distributed by Colecciones del Grupo El Comercio. Argentina Launched to Argentina as a limited (fifteen of the first sixteen UK issues, omitting the USS Voyager release) fortnightly series in a unique running order, the first ten-page Spanish-language issue premiered on 23 March 2018 and was distributed by Colecciones La Nación. Brazil Eaglemoss' Brazilian webshop launched both Starships Collections to residents of Brazil in April 2018. South Africa A limited number of products from the Collection became available through Eaglemoss' webshop to residents of South Africa in 2018. Subscriptions are not planned and products are distributed by Jacklin Enterprises (PTY) Ltd.. Mexico The US webshop became available to residents of Mexico in November 2018. File:Japan DeAgostini Official Starships Collection 6.jpg|Japanese edition File:Star Trek Official Starships Collection issue 1 Japanese box.jpg|Japanese box cover and gatefold interior File:Eaglemoss Star Trek The Official Starships Collection Issue 1 German.jpg|German edition File:Eaglemoss Official Starships Collection Issue 1 Netherlands.jpg|Dutch edition File:Eaglemoss Official Starships Collection Issue 1 France.jpg|French edition File:Star Trek Official Starships Collection Spanish issue 1.jpg|Spanish edition Future issues In a Q&A session on his Twitter page, project manager Ben Robinson wrote, "It's a question of economics, though. If enough people are buying, we'll keep going. We're already doing more ships than anyone ever imagined. Hurrah!" In conjunction with the expansion from seventy to ninety issues, Robinson later confirmed that former Star Trek Producer Dave Rossi had made the entire starship database of the remastered Original Series available to the publication. From this acquisition, Robinson scored a coup for his project as it constituted the first time that the remastered Original Series ships, particularly those specifically constructed for the production, were made available for products produced for the general public. This availability enabled Robinson to incorporate several of these into the starships lineup past issue 50 (including issues 60 and 63) and the run increase enabled him to slate more for release in later issues. Rob Bonchune contributed new meshes for issues (though strictly speaking, this was Bonchune revisiting the model he had already constructed for Robinson in 1999 which had made its debut in ) and , as the remastered TOS CG models had not reached Robinson by the time the models were first required. However, these models were not quite production-ready, as CBS Digital had used software for their CGI effects at the time and the models needed to be converted into , the software package of choice for the vast majority of Star Trek digital modelers. Robinson assigned Fabio Passaro, among others, to this chore. Ironically, CBS Digital had originally bought the majority of the "hero" ship models from Finnish digital modeler Petri Blomqvist but had to convert them to Maya as he had constructed his models in LightWave. (Sci-fi & fantasy modeller, Vol. 26, p. 48-50) If his models were to be used (such as for the planned Terran Empire Enterprise extra issue), then they need to be reconverted back into LightWave. Eaglemoss plans to continue to focus on canon starship designs and starship "variants" (such as versions of the ) will persist as newly-created toolings that reflect the physical hull modifications that were made by Star Trek's original production staff, rather than releasing large numbers of repaints of earlier toolings like most other manufacturers. "Battle-damaged" versions of some starships may be made as XL Editions. Registry variants will continue to be released as convention exclusives but all new classes of starship will remain available to subscribers and retail. Ben Robinson indicated that the company wanted to ensure that missed con exclusives would "not be too painful" for those who could not attend, while still providing something special for collectors. ' concept design]] Regarding future plans, the project manager stated that he considers every Andorian, Borg, Dominion, Kazon, Klingon, Romulan, Suliban, Tellarite, Vidiian, Vulcan, and Xindi ship to be "essential" to the collection and aspires to produce all of the Federation ships seen on-screen. The company is "committed" to producing more ships from ''Insurrection'' before the partwork wraps up. Following an unsuccessful search and appeal to a number of past Star Trek production artists, it appears that the original CG models created for and have been lost, necessitating Robinson's decision to commission all-new models for the Collection. Robinson has also commented that some existing models may be in file formats that require computer software that no longer exists, sometimes due to the use of proprietary 3D software in the past. In addition, subsequent upgrades to LightWave software has resulted in alterations to the current appearance of some production-used models, as some legacy features (including some shaders) are no longer supported. A few ships may eventually reach production. More "extended-" or "soft-canon" Bonus Editions will be produced, including newly-created models based on concept designs. More cloaked ships may be forthcoming. Background starships from the alternate reality (Kelvin Timeline) will be released as Bonus Edition issues. Eaglemoss will recreate some of these ships as Paramount did not have the original CG files in their archives. Ben Robinson also hopes that the producers of will allow the company to manufacture a model, something they declined to do in the past due to uncertainty about its future appearance. ]] Eaglemoss is also hoping to produce classic starship designs created by Franz Joseph and has worked on Enterprise concepts from the unrealized Planet of the Titans film but has not received legal authorization from CBS to proceed further, as of October 2019. Display solutions for the collection are a priority and are in the planning stages. More starship models will be bundled with forthcoming book publications. In May 2019, Eaglemoss representatives reconfirmed the project manager's earlier announcement that it would produce starships from the forthcoming series, and later stated that the models will be the same size as those made for the DIS starships collection, and will include Special and XL Editions. The following month, the project manager indicated that the company will also manufacture starships from Star Trek: Lower Decks, the untitled Section 31 series, and Nickelodeon's [[untitled animated series|untitled Star Trek animated series]]. On 25 October 2019, the company displayed the first two models from a new starships partwork that features Standard Edition-sized starships and is presently called the Star Trek Online Starship Collection. It is expected to launch with ten ships after the first quarter of 2020. IwAR0d6GViDmPUwDaMQjDTyoLpqRhuIaCaJE3uGqEm2yVjhpeyXw51W_Hka7A}} As of September 2019, two new space stations are currently in production, and a new, large, and more detailed Borg cube model remains under development, as previous cube prototypes were deemed nonviable for mass production. Future starships from Star Trek films will likely be released as Special Editions, as of October 2019. Remaining unconfirmed issue from 2012 convention list * Narada ‡ Additional ships on 2012 promotional poster * Hazari vessel * Species 6339 starship * Species 8472 energy focusing ship Additional possible Standard or Bonus Editions identified on social media * Federation Holoship (concept) * Tholian webspinner (TOS original) * (Nemesis) ‡ * [[Defiant class#Design|USS Valiant (Defiant concept)]] Additional possible Standard Editions from February 2019 survey * Hierarchy survey vessel * Husnock warship * Kazon mothership * Kreetassan ship * Ktarian vessel * Pralor starship * Sheliak colony ship * Talarian warship * Tarellian starship * Remaining possible Bonus Edition from 2017 survey * (TAS) Additional possible Special or XL Editions identified on social media * Borg cube (alternate tooling) * * (saucer separation) ‡ Remaining possible XL Editions from 2018 survey * Delta Flyer * * Gallery File:Star Trek Official Starships Collection Standard Edition Checklist.jpg|Checklist for the Standard Edition issues (10/2019) File:Star Trek Official Starships Collection Bonus Special XL Edition Checklist.jpg|Checklist for the Bonus, Special and XL Edition issues (10/2019) File:Eaglemoss KBoP comparison.jpg|Comparison of Klingon Bird-of-Prey models File:Eaglemoss SP2 USS Enterprise proto.jpg|Comparison of Special Edition SP2 and SP12 USS Enterprise models File:Eaglemoss Planet Killer maw lighting.jpg|Electronic lighting within the maw of the Planet Killer model File:Eaglemoss 2012 London starship list.jpg|2012 MCM London "provisional list" File:Star Trek The Official Starship Collection logo.jpg|Alternate logo without an "s" Appendices Footnotes See also * ''Star Trek'' starship miniatures * ''Star Trek'' model kits External links Official sites * - official Argentina page at Facebook * - official Australia website * - official Brazil website * - official Canada subscription website * ZZ&mediacode ZZ|''Star Trek: La Collection Officielle Des Vaisseaux Spatiaux''}} - official France website * - official Germany website * - official Japan website * - official Netherlands website * - official New Zealand website * - official Russia website * - official South Africa webshop * - official UK, Ireland, and Europe website * - official UK, Ireland, and Europe webshop * - official US website * - official US, Canada, and Mexico webshop * - official US website * %2flogout.aspx#2|''Star Trek: The Official Starships Collection Online Archive''}} - official magazine archive * * * - official YouTube channel with model turnaround videos * * - official Eaglemoss Collections collector website * - CG artist Ed Giddings' portfolio galleries including work for Eaglemoss * - CG artist Fabio Passaro's portfolio galleries including work for Eaglemoss Collector sites * - unofficial fan forum * * - fan-proposed Starships Index (10/2016) * * - Official Starships Collection Resource * - Star Trek Starships Collection Review * * - Starships Index * - Star Trek Starships Collection guide de:Star Trek: Die offizielle Raumschiffsammlung Category:Magazines Category:Collectibles